Easter Escapades
by ElephantsAndTeacups
Summary: Pearl Jacobs is not amused. Thanks to one of Sirius' bright ideas and Remus' unsatiable addiction to chocolate, she must spend her Easter pressed against a wall, hiding from her best mate, Iris. However, it doesn't quite turn out how everyone expected...


Easter.

The one day of the year that it is a-okay to be seen hauling around armfuls of chocolate and having a sleep in, and where was I?

Hiding behind a tapestry in a secret corridor with Remus Lupin and a gigantic chocolate egg.

The worst part?

The owner of said stolen egg was hunting us down at this very moment.

It had been another of Sirius' brilliant plans, of course, and because of the promise of chocolate Remus had been so eager that he had not only signed himself up as a potential sacrifice but had signed me up too. After hours of pleading, I had finally given in on the condition that he would do all my homework for the next two weeks, apart from my Potions, considering he was utterly dismal at it.

Anyway, this morning at six I had silently got dressed and lifted Iris' beloved egg and then met up with dumb and dumber in the common room. After an abundance of high-fives all around and some disturbing cackling from Sirius, we had returned to the boys dorms and eaten our way through every gram of chocolate we owned. Then, at around half eight, Remus and I had taken our newly found treasure and hidden ourselves in the secret corridor on the fourth floor.

It was now two in the afternoon and we were still sat huddled behind the tapestry, neither of us daring to move or even breathe too loudly until Sirius gave us some sort of signal that we could leave and he had accomplished whatever he had meant to.

I had a sinking feeling that we wouldn't hear from Sirius anytime soon.

It had gotten to the point where I was seriously considering ditching Remus and his offers of doing my homework and hitting the library to get stuck in to my Care of Magical Creatures essay. I wasn't really needed, I'm sure Remus could more than protect the egg from my homicidal best friend without my company. Although he never was very good at lying, and would more than likely eat it and get caught with the shiny orange foil it's wrapped up in.

Just as I was entertaining the idea of my companion being suspended from the ceiling by his ankles for his chocoholic ways, a faint sound interrupted the comfortable silence Remus and I had fallen in to.

Footsteps.

Footsteps and the undeniable sound of Iris shouting.

'Shit. _Oh shit._ I'm going to die. _I am going to die._ I'm too young to die Remus!' I whispered frantically while I pushed myself as close to the wall as I could; willing it to swallow me whole.

No one messes with Iris and her sugar fixes, it's just not done. Just like how nobody has asked Lily out since James put Chris Simms from Hufflepuff in the Hospital Wing for a week back in third year when he gave her flowers.

'Pearl calm down, if you keep hyperventilating you'll give us away! Then we really are dead meat.' Remus had lowered his voice to a whisper and had what was probably intended to be a reassuring smile on his face, but he too had a glint of fear in his eyes.

And Iris can pretty much smell fear.

As our impending doom approached, even Remus pushed himself flush against the stone wall and stopped drooling at the egg lying between us. Pretending to be invisible wouldn't help us when she ripped the tapestry back, but we could still hope.

'REMUS! PJ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EGGY?' Iris' voice was as clear as day, she was probably standing directly in front of our hidey hole. It was just a matter of time until we were caught egg-handed.

'Remus, if I die today, which I will if Iris finds us, I want you to know-'

'Miss me, Iris, sweetie?'

Sirius.

It was about bloody time.

'Sirius Black, you tell me what the hell you three musketeers have done with _my_ chocolate this instant or I will not hesitate to hex you, do you understand?'

Sirius grinned, and cackled. It was like the kind that the Wicked Witch of the West does in the Wizard of Oz, and was both disturbing and hilarious at the same time.

'Look, Iris, I don't have a _clue _what you're talking about. Unfortunately, I'm not fluent in livid, hot girl.'

Oh Sirius, that compliment is going to cost you that pretty little face of yours.

'How do you normally communicate with females then?'

Everything went quiet.

Had he _silencio_'ed her?

Had she killed him?

I turned to look at Remus, confusion on my face, but he'd leant forward and was peeking at the two.

'BLINDED! I'M BLINDED! OH SWEET MERLIN!'

'Remus? Are you alright?'

'I-I don't think those two are coming to find us anytime soon. I think you better see for yourself.' He sat down and began rubbing his eyes with his hands. What was so horrific that he was trying to erase it from his memory?

What I saw as I pulled back the tapestry was not what I had expected to see.

Iris and Sirius.

Kissing.

Actually, snogging was a far more accurate word for the _things_ they were doing.

Disturbed, I closed over the tapestry, and sat down next to Remus, sitting with my head between my knees. I'd always known that Iris had secretly fancied Sirius, she'd never came out and said it, but her blushes and smiles and embarrassment made it all to obvious to me. Sirius had been very open in his attraction, with his dirty mind and _charming_ propositions, but he'd always done it in such a way that you could never quite be sure if he was joking or not. However, it seems my intuition was right about both of them as they were getting to know each other very thoroughly in the corridor outside.

'Pearl?'

'Yes, Remus?'

'I say we get stuck into this egg, we deserve it after all this.'

'I couldn't agree more.'

And that's exactly what we did.

_Thank you lovely reader for making it through all of this madness. It's not the greatest, it's rushed, and it doesn't really have a point, but I loved writing it, and I'm back in my creative mood. It was started with a conversation with my friend and turned into this. I was thinking about writing more about Pearl and Iris, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading that in the comments. Happy Easter and I hope you got lots of chocolate and sugary things today!_

_Much Love,_

_Patience x_


End file.
